Surrender to the rain
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: Oh man I'm so ashamed! This was the first fic I ever wrote ('bout a year ago) and promised I wouldn't change it. I want to re-edit it but I got alot of good comments about it. My styles changed alot since.


Don't surrender anything

  
Surrender to the rain.  
****disclaimer! I'm not makin' money off this, don't waste your time with a lawsuit thingy, I've got no money anyway. Comon, we all know I don't own any of the songs, gundams or pilots in this except this 6th pilot and her stunts! :)feel free to use her/them, but I hope you'll keep her/them the same and I wanna copy of ur fic! Oh and , everything's been redesigned to accommodate my story! :) Omigod, if you want the engish and japanese lyrics to any of the songs (ie: Just communication, rythem emotion and goodluck and goodbye.) I probably have them just ask! I haven't exactly picked a timeframe, it's just a little from every part. But for the hell of it let's just say that it's early into the game.....yes.....  
  
  
****The 6th Gundam  
*deep in space*  
Duo: "Damn they got us surrounded, those mobile dolls wont stop until we're destroyed. We need help!"  
Heero: "We can't get the others they've got their own problems right now."  
Duo: (sarcastically) "Well, what do you suggest we do then, Heero?"  
Heero: "Fight our way through."  
Duo: "There's to many. We can't win!"  
Heero: "I never said we'd win."  
Both: "........"  
Suddenly a blast comes from the side destroying 3 mobile dolls. Then a blade destroying another.   
Duo: "W-Who.."  
Heero: "Who cares? Just fight!"  
(I'm a little lazy on the fight scenes in this fic, it's better in the others)  
The boys join in the fight to the song "Just communications" and after a hard battle it looks like they've destroyed all the mobile dolls.  
Duo: "Thank god that's over."  
The new suit tries to take off but is attacked by one remaining Doll and is hit hard, the pilot passes out.  
Heero fires a shoot from his buster rifle and destroys the doll but damages the new suit even further.  
Duo: "We'll take him back to base and get him fixed up."   
Heero: "Yah, I could use some new parts."  
Duo flashes Heero the "I'm giving up on you" look (of course, it's not like Heero can see it) and sighs.  
*At the peacemillion*  
Heero and Duo are still the only ones back at the base, half an hour later.   
Noin: "There ya go, it's all fixed up. To bad I can't say the same for the pilot."  
*Looks through window*  
The room is small, sound proof and has one bed, a video camera and 3 white walls and a one-way glass window/wall. The pilots inside on the bed, under a cover with only her ripped pants, a pair of Nevada boots and a bright red bra on (the shirt was destroyed in the battle, dont ask how but it all comes into play later).  
Duo: "I can't believe she's a girl...who is she?"  
Noin: "No idea. I guess we'll find out when she wakes up."  
Duo looks sad, Noin smiles at him.  
Noin: "Don't worry. Aside from some bumps and bruises, shell be fine. Gundam pilots are built for this!" Duo forces a smile.  
Duo: "Yah. Your right." Heero opens the door.  
Heero: "The others are back, we'd better explain her"  
Duo takes one last look at her and leaves with Noin and Heero.  
*After explanation*  
Heero: "So where have you been?"  
Wufei: "Some Leo's where attacking near the base, we led them away, but ran into more."  
Duo: "What like a set up?"  
Heero: "Or a diversion. (Heero turns to Noin) Heero: "No one came on besides us right?"  
*Noin shakes her head.*   
Heero: "Is it possible it may have been a distraction to try to get on the base?"  
Quatre: "It could have been, but the only time they could have gotten in was when us or you came in."  
*back in the room*  
The pilot wakes up, only to find her top missing.  
Pilot: "Not again! *sighs* oh well, guess I'll find a new one."  
Solider: "your not going anywhere!" She looks up only to find 5 Oz soldiers and one with a gun pointed at her.  
Pilot: "Umm.....help. Someone help the poor....defense....less.....never mind, I'll do it myself."  
She jumps up grabs two guns from her side (I am a firm beliver in Zero Space) does a flip over the bed shooting the 4 unarmed officers directly in the head while in the air and is left face to face with the gunman. Both of them holding a guns to the other face.  
Pilot: "Yah, I'm a gundam pilot. We're more then trained for this (she gives and evil smile, the solider looks scared.) One gun, *throws one gun aside* One shot, do you feel lucky?."  
The solider and the pilot shoot at the same time. She gets a shot to her arm,  
he dies.  
She runs out of the room.  
  
**** The Escape  
Once again I'd like to mention, the peacemillion has been changed to suite me!!!! I wish to explain a few things. 1. The camera's, the tape everything but aren't all watched. You can type in the time a which camera and get what happened. 2. The peacemillion is riddled with hallways, and each one of our favorite boys has a room and yes, a change of clothes.   
  
Wufei: "An onna?" They all start to walk down the hall.  
Quatre: "Cool another pilot! Heero you worry to much. There's no way any Oz soldier...." They walk in the door,   
Quatre: "Could...." He looks in the window   
Quatre: "sneak....in....my GOD!"  
They all see the corpses of the Oz soldiers, and then see their guest has left.  
Heero: (Looks annoyed) "I'll go fin-  
Duo: "No! let me!" He runs off down the hall.  
*In one of the many hallways*  
Pilot: (Looking around.) _No one so far.  
_Comes out of (Yes, you guessed it!) Duo's room wearing one of his many black tops. She walks down the hall and sees Duo around (Yet another) Corner. She jumps out gun pointed.  
Pilot: "Hold it!" She stands there, in a shirt to big and only half done up, ripped jeans, red hair in a messed up ponytail with two lighter (almost blond) strands on each side of her face, and blood dripping from her fresh wound.   
Pilot: "So Oz sent out the cute guns, at least better then the last ones."  
Duo: "I'm not an Oz solider. I'm a gundam pilot, like you (smiles) you're right about the cute part though."  
Pilot: "Well, you don't look like a gundam pilot, but your all I have left alive to work with."  
Duo: "What?"   
Pilot: "You're gonna help me get outta here."  
Duo: "Or what?......oh right the gun!" The pilot grabs Duo and hold the gun to his head.  
Pilot: "HEY! GIVE ME MY GUNDAM OR I'LL KILL HIM!"  
*In the control room*  
Noin and our fave boys watch over the surveillance screen.  
Quatre: "She wouldn't!"  
*Hallways*  
The pilot takes Duo out of the cameras view.   
Pilot: "What's your name?"  
Duo: "Duo Maxwell."  
Pilot: "Kodachi, Kodachi Yukuri."  
They both smile at each other. Then quickly look away.  
Kodachi: "looks like their not coming, hold still."  
She put the gun down his shirt. Duo closes his eyes, but the gun is pointed it towards the roof and shot, making a nice bullet hole through his shirt and (as she hopes) makes the others think Duo was shot.  
He opens his eyes.  
Duo: "Wh..What?"  
Kodachi: "I'd never shoot an allie, there's to few. Now hold still."  
She held out her arm wound over Duo's new shirt hole and squeezed. Making it look alot like Duo was shot.  
Duo: "how do you know I'm an al-?"   
Kodachi: "Now shut up and play dead until I say."   
Duo goes limp like. She carries him out to the camera's view.   
Kodachi: "I shot Duo Maxwell and unless you get down her to take me to my gundam in 5 minutes, I'll shoot him beyond repair!"  
*In the control room*  
Wufei: "I say we leave him. He's almost dead anyway, and then we'd have two gundams for extra parts."  
Everyone starts to think about it.  
Quatre: "Wait....why are we even considering it!"  
Trowa: "You're right, there's no way we would have made it down there in 5 minutes anyway."  
Everyone nods (even Quatre). Quatre shakes his head as if to snap out of a daze.  
Quatre: "No wait, that's not what I meant! He's a part of the team."  
Everyone just stares blankly at him.  
Heero: "so.....?"  
Quatre: (about to give up) I'll go get him."  
Kodachi's Voice: "3 minutes!"  
*Hallways 2min 59 secs later*  
Quatre: *pant,pant*  
Kodachi: "And I thought all Gundam pilots were in good shape."  
Quatre flashes his imitation Heero's-evil-glare at Kodachi.  
Kodachi throws a even-better-then-Heero's-evil-glare back at him.  
Quatre: *eep* "lets go." They walked up the hallways, Kodachi still carrying Duo face down over her arms so it looked like her running blood was his.  
Quatre: "Give me Duo now."  
Kodachi: "Not very Damn likely, he's my only shot outta this-"  
Quatre: "Okay, never mind!"  
Kodachi:_ Duo could turn on me, his cooperation is the only hope of me getting out of here.  
_They met the others and prepared to let Kodachi and her Gundam (Darkblade) go. Darkblade has the same build/design as Wing, but it's black, gray and gold. It has Deathsycthe hell's "wings" and hyper jammers, a double beam saber, buster shield and rifle, is equipped for space and land battles and is capable of going into bird mode like Wing. She turns and thows Duo at Heero before jumping onto the entry way. Just as she's about to go inside , she turns around with a little box in her hand.   
Kodachi: "Catch, Duo" Duo lifts his head and catches it.  
Duo: "Thanks, I'll see you again, right?" She turns, smiles, the enters her gundam and takes off.  
Everyone just stares at Duo.  
  
****Return To Earth!  
  
*Control room*  
Everyone watches the video of how Kodachi escaped.  
Heero: "Why the hell did you agree to help her?"  
Duo: "I'll give you a hint, Heero it's black and goes bang!"  
Heero: "She wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of faking the wound to really shot you."  
Duo: "look I don't know, and really I don't care!"  
Just wanting them to all shut up Trowa butts in.  
Trowa: "So what's in the box?"  
Duo opens it up, inside is a little card that says   
Kodachi Yukuri   
"Goddess of destruction"  
Refund this card to get one favor, fight or any items returned   
Trowa: "cute, but how do we know she"s on our side? where is she?"  
Quatre: "We'll keep watch for her here, to make sure she doesn"t attack; her gundam's pretty strong. Heero you should go to earth anyway to get Wing back. Just keep an eye out for her, or any unidentified gundam attacks."  
Heero gives Quatrethe evil glare.  
Duo: "I'm going to!"  
Wufei: (right seriously) "why, do you have a crush on her?"  
Duo: "NO!....it"s just.....I'm the only one here she knows a-and she'll trust me. More then Heero at least."  
Quatre: "Anyone would trust you more then Heero."  
Heero: "I don't want to draw attention by hanging around a fugitive."  
Duo: "I wont hang around you, I'll.....I'll even....."  
Wufei: "You'll even what?"  
Duo: "I'll....I'LL EVEN GOTO SCHOOL!"  
Trowa sneers and Quatre just cracks up laughing.  
Wufei: "You'd go to school just to see that girl supid onna? You are pathetic."  
Heero has an odd little half smile.  
Heero: "I'll sign you up."  
  
****School Daze!  
  
Warning: Do not attempt to reach the same level of stupidity as the town below has. Oh and if you do, don't play with fires.  
  
*On earth*  
Heero: "....and I'll come get you when I'm gonna leave."  
Duo: "Wont they recognize me?"  
Heero: "This is a very.....cut out section of the world. Trust me."  
Duo: "Ya right. What name should I use?"   
Heero: "umm, I dunno. How about Duo Maxwell?"   
Duo: "I'm a FUGITIVE! How cut off can one town be??"   
both: "........."  
*at school (gym)*  
principal: "Students, thanks for coming back! We've finally rebuilt the gymnasium after that.....little fire problem. I see some old faces and I see some new faces. I'm very happy to see you all decided to return again, it gets kinda lonely here with only the janitor around, (nobody's looking at him) What are you looking at? my wife kicked me out and I had no where to go." Everyone just stared at their principal. Then started walking and talking with their friends. Duo just sat leaning back on his chair and looking around for any signs of a familiar face, yet not really expecting one. Then an explosion comes from the girls bathroom and a fire starts. About 6 girls run out coughing.  
Duo: "This must have happened before."  
because without anyone doing or saying anything, the school was evacuated in a flash; leaving only Duo and whoever placed the bomb. A female runs out, Duo grabs her arm, she grabs him.  
Girl: "Run you idiot, another ones about to go off!" They both run (still holding onto each other) into the deserted gym, just as the next one goes off.  
*outside*  
Thinking everyone's out the fire department slowly starts to talk about putting out the fire.  
Fire chief to teachers: "This might take a few hours, better go home."  
Principal: "Yah, I know the drill. School Dismissed!"  
*inside*  
Girl: "You dummy, are you trying to get me caught?"  
Duo: "Why would you want to blow up the school?"  
Girl: "Come on it's more time off for you to, buddy!"  
Duo takes his hand off her arm, only to have his hand covered in blood. He looks up at her.  
Duo: "Kodachi?"  
Kodachi: "What?.....Duo?"  
Duo: "Why would YOU blow up the girls room?"  
Kodachi: "I need the time off school to fight."  
Duo: "Then just leave."  
Kodachi: "Do you know how suspicious that looks? I'm gone for 4 days and in that time Oz is attacked by a lone gundam, then the attack stops when I return? In case you don't know Oz uses this town to build dolls because these people just don't understand what's going on in the war or what Oz uses the suits for, but they'll report to Oz if anything like that happens. There're soldiers everywhere ready to report that crap."  
She stops realizing she's yelling.  
Kodachi: "Sorry, I'm a little touchy right now."  
Duo: "I guess this place isn't the perfect cover then."  
Kodachi: "Don't worry, most of the people here cant put two and two together. So it's better then most places. That's why I came here when I started fighting on Earth." They look into each others eyes.   
Kodachi (looks away): "You probably shouldn't bring yours out ether."  
Duo: "How'd you know about....?"  
Kodachi: "I've got my sources. I know my Allies."  
Duo: "Ummm......Why is the fire still going?"  
Kodachi: "Don't worry, I've done this before. They just let it go until it burns itself out."  
Duo: ".....let's go."  
*Streets*  
Duo and Kodachi talk while Kodachi shows him the sites.  
Duo: "So have you always lived here, on earth?"  
Kodachi: "No, I was born around L2 and just another war orphan at age 6. I remember very much but I was with my friends one day and with this guy, you wouldn't know him, was training me to fight the next.   
She looks at Duo, who's looking lost in the sites.  
Kodachi: "Anyway, After 10 years he let me in his workshop to see the gundam he built me, it fit like a glove.....like a 2nd instinct.....(she looks at him, he's looking around absorbing the sites.) I don't know why I'm telling y-  
Duo: "because I understand."  
Kodachi: "W-What?"  
Duo: "you've kept this inside for years, and I went through the same thing trust me. I understand."  
They look at each other, Kodachi's blushing.  
He tries to act casual, anime style (both hands behind his head): A-at least that's what I-"  
Suddenly the sound of crushing metal and explosions and Gundam Wing comes crashing through destroying the MS factory just outside the town, and is attacked by A LOT of MS'.   
Duo: "Get your gundam! I'll get mine!"  
They run in opposite directions. Heero/Wing destroys 3 doll's but gets 4 shots. Finally Duo joins in the battle using Deathsycthe; Destroying suit after suit until they're both damaged extremely.   
Heero: "We're losing power, Did you find your girlfriend?"  
Duo: "She's not my girlfriend...she'll be here soon."  
Heero: "I can't hold out much longer!"  
Duo: "Get out of here Heero, I'll get them until Kodachi gets here."  
The assault keeps coming. Until only some Leo's remain, but most of Deathscythe's destroyed.  
Duo: "I'm ready to die, get it over with."   
Just at that moment Gundam Darkblade joins the fight taking out the remaining Leo's, but another, more powerful suit attacks our hero's.   
Duo: "ZECHS!"  
Kodachi: "I've heard of you Zechs Marquise."  
Zechs: "*sighs* the voice of a beautiful female pilot. I've actually heard very little about you."  
Kodachi: "The less you know the better."  
Zechs: "Is that a challenge?"  
Kodachi: "Depends,(sarcastically) you up for a challenge?"  
Zechs: "I've fought Heero before, I wish to challenge someone new."  
Duo: "Then fight ME!"  
Deathsycthe Rushes at the Tallgeese and swings his scythe and gets air.  
Worn out and missing a lot of parts from the early fight (which was very hard, because we all know ours boys can't be beat that easy! :) Duo gets a beat mercilessly.   
Kodachi: "STOP!"  
She fires one of her buster rifles enraged and hits the tallgeese right on.  
Kodachi: "Come and get me!"  
Zechs: "I've grown bored of this game. Maybe another time, woman."  
The tallgeese is about to take off.  
Kodachi: "COWARD! COME AND FACE MEAND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN!!!!"  
And she starts shooting with both guns hitting him 2 out of 5 times, but not enough to damage him.  
Heero reenters the scene.  
Duo: "ugh"  
Heero: "umm, Ko....Ko....."  
Kodachi: "Kodachi"  
Heero: "Yah. Kodachi, your boyfriends down."  
Kodachi: "He's not my boyfriend...Omigod! Duo, get up!"  
Duo: "ugggh"  
Kodachi: "Take the Gundams to my place, it's the garage just to the north, I'll take Duo to the hospital."  
  
**** Voice like an Angel  
  
Duo's in a bed and Kodachi's beside his bed singing ("Thank You" by Dido).  
Kodachi: "My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain cloud's up my window, and I can't see at all  
And even if I could, it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall"   
A nurse enters the room.  
Kodachi looks at the nurse: "I'm sorry is my singing bothering anyone?"  
Nurse: "No, not at all, you have a pretty voice. It's just I don't think he's going to wake up soon, he's been through alot."  
Kodachi: "Thanks, but I want my voice to be the first thing he hears when he does..S-So he knows it's ok."  
Nurse nods and leaves  
Kodachi:   
"I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day"  
Looks at Duo, who's still asleep.  
Kodachi: "And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad."  
Turns away from him, and starts writing on a piece of paper, she keeps singing:   
"And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life"  
Duo's eyes flicker, he hears her.  
"And oh, just to be with you"  
He slowly opens his eyes.   
"Is having the best day of my life"  
He sits up, but her backs still to him. So she keeps singing:  
"Push the door, I'm home at last and, I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel, and all I see is you,  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue   
Because you're near me..."  
She sees him, her eyes light up turns around and gasps in surprise an, embarrassment that he heard her singing.  
Kodachi *blushing* : "I-I'm glad your ok."  
Duo: (in shock) "You sing...nice."  
Kodachi: "sometimes I think, if I wasn't a pilot...I would sing."  
Duo: "You....You were waiting for me?"  
Kodachi: "Someone had to. (she laughs nervously)."  
Duo: "How's Heero?"  
Kodachi: "a lot better then you. (another nervous laugh.)"  
Duo: "Kodachi...I have to know, your s-singing.....was it....t-to me?"  
Kodachi: *face goes bright red* "I have to go."  
Duo: "Wait!" But she's already gone.  
A scream comes from the hall.   
  
It is written.....  
Duo: "KODACHI!"  
He jumps up (though in mortal pain) and runs out the door just to see Oz soldiers, one with a gun to Kodachi.  
Soldier: "Sorry folks, but this is a killer. We have reports she may have killed as many as 25 people." They start to leave.  
Kodachi: _I-I can't fight back, I might hurt someone in the hospital. I can't call for Duo either or they'll get him to. _Her head falls in shame and hopelessness.   
Duo: _I can't go get her, they'll arrest me and someone in here may get hurt! Damn! _Duo goes in his room   
Duo:_ I gotta find something, anything! _He looks over at the little table where Kodachi had been writing early, There's (of course) a note on the table.  
-Duo-  
I wish I could have stayed longer, but for whatever reason I left early. Don't worry I'll be back soon, but in case anything happens while I'm gone; there's one of my guns under the bed.  
-Kodachi-  
p.s  
And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life.  
  
Duo: "............" Duo Looks out the window and sees the Oz van right under him.  
Duo: _About to go back to base with her, I bet. _He grabs the gun and jumps out the 3 story high window, landing on its roof. Making a nice little dent in it.  
Solider #1: "What the....?"  
Solider #2: "I dunno, lets go check."  
Solider #1: "not very damn likely."  
Solider #2: "Why?"  
Solider #1: "'cause whenever you hear that, it means there's someone on the roof."  
Solider #2: "So? I'm checking it out ya wuss." A shot rings out and he's dead.  
Duo:_ Dumass _Just then the van takes off, Duo hardly holding onto the roof, but for some reason; no one notices the speeding van or the guy on it's roof. They come to an Outlet Store that's been out of business for years. Duo swings off the roof, kicks the back of the van off, rolls and lands right beside Kodachi gun aimed at the driver.   
Soldier: "What the-"  
A perfect ten to the forhead, the van spins wildly out of control. Duo grabs Kodachi and jumps out the back just before the van hits the wall and catches on fire. About twenty Oz soldiers run out of the abandoned building and get caught in an explosion.  
  
*The Garage*  
Duo and Kodachi meet Heero at Kodachi's Garage. Duo explains the store and soldiers.  
Heero: "you think it might be a secret factory?"  
Duo: "Probably trying to create an new type of MS."  
Kodachi: "More like MD, but we can't trash the place without more proof, with our luck they could be putting innocent people to work in there."  
Heero: "So, how do we find out?"  
Duo: "Romefeller."  
  
****Under Cover Work  
This chapter does not suggest Quarte is girlie anything, we just needed another female. I don't have anything against Quatre either (he's a cutie! :) it's all just a harmless joke.  
  
Duo: "Quatre looks a bit like a girl."  
Heero: "I'm not having Quatre as a date, why don't you go with Quatre?"  
Duo: "because....."  
Heero: "Oh, I forgot, you like each other."  
Kodachi: "WE DO NOT!"  
Duo: (smiling like an idiot) "I'll call Quatre in."  
Quatre: "A mission? Should I bring Sandrock?"  
Heero: "Don't bother."  
*Few hours later*  
Quatre: "WHAT?"  
Duo: "yep."  
Quatre: "THERE IS NO WAY I'M DRESSING UP LIKE A GIRL!!!"  
Heero: "We have to sneak into the Romefeller associations next meeting. Which just so happens to double as a couples masquerade dance, so we all have to dress like aristocrats and like couples."  
Kodachi: "We figured you were the best.....given your rich back round."  
Quatre (anime stress spots) "errr"  
Duo: "Now we've got Tuxes for Me and Heero and outfits for you and her; Dresses, high shoes-"  
Quatre and Kodachi: "WAIT A MINUTE!"  
Quatre: "huh? What are you complaining about?"  
Kodachi: "I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS! I have never worn a dress one day in my life and never will and those damn shoes-"  
Quatre: "Neither have I-"  
Kodachi: "SHUT UP! I'M TALKING! You'll have to do some sweet talking to get me into that dress!"  
Duo: "I should have known you were to weak for an undercover mission like this."  
Kodachi: "WHAT???? *Err* I'll show YOU!  
Grabs the Dress and goes into the bathroom. Duo and Heero look at Quatre.  
Quatre: (quietly) "I'll go to."  
*half an hour later*  
Heero comes out in a plain black tux with a plain white half mask and black shoes.  
Duo comes out with a bright blue tux, Black shoes and a very feathery mask.  
Quatre comes out with pink frilly (not 90's yet VERY fancy) high cut long dress (stuffed top), a matching bow in his hair, little white high heels and a fox type mask.  
Kodachi.....doesn't come out.  
Duo: "KODACHI! We have to go soon get out here!"  
Kodachi: "no....I hate this and I can't stand up in heels!"  
Quatre: "The heels aren't that bad Kodachi!"  
Duo and Heero just look at Quatre.  
Quatre: "Well...They're not."  
Kodachi walk out, wearing a long yellow dress with lots of frills and a low cut top, (showing off more then that style should) , her hair was done very fancy and she had little yellow heels on and a mask that just hides her eyes.  
Duo: "Hey not bad, who thought a boyish kid like you could clean up so good? I might feel attracted to you, if you were nicer, smarter, prettier-"   
Kodachi hits him with a mallet (from Zero space, anime style), walks down a step. Only to fall flat on her face.  
Kodachi: "I HATE this! I can't walk let alone DANCE in these."  
All the while Quatre is practicing his ballroom Dancing around the garage.  
Everyone just stares.  
Quatre stops.  
Quatre: "What?"  
They all sweatdrop.  
  
*Romefeller hall*  
Doorman: "cards please."  
They hand him cards.  
Doorman: "Presenting Lord and Lady Maxwell and Lord and Lady Yuy."  
They walk in.  
Kodachi: (whispers) "Thank god no one was paying attention to that!"  
Duo: "You'd think someone would recognize us or our names....."  
Quatre: "Split up and act refined."  
Walking around.  
Two females guest: "So the new mobile doll is underway?  
"Figures war will be the topic tonight."  
"I hear Duke Dermal will be addressing us."  
Two male guests: "I hear they're deciding the new name tonight. Stronger then normal MD's."   
Heero walks away from them.  
"Heero!"  
*other side of the room*  
Woman: "Oh, darling! Married at such a young age, and having such an....unfeminine looking friend."  
Quatre: "She'll learn to be more ladylike some day."  
Woman: "To true dear. To true."  
*by the punch bowl*  
Man: "Let me help you there."  
An old man in a tux and waxy mask walks up.  
Kodachi: "N-No, I'm good!" _nervous as hell though.   
_Man: "You don't talk or look like the others here, your....(he leans in close to her) different...(leans in to kiss her).  
She pushes him away lightly. Duo's watching them, but can't hear.  
Kodachi laughs nervously: "(trying not to lose her temper) This is a couples dance, I'm sure we're both married." He leans in again.  
Man: "So...(closer) young to be married, let's pretend you're not....(kisses her on the cheek).  
She snaps.  
Kodachi: "Get off me, YOU OLD FREAK!"  
Everyone stares.  
She throws him off her.  
Everyone starts to murmur. Kodachi doesn't even notice Duo over the other side.  
Kodachi: "I AM HAPPILY MARRIED!"  
Duo smiles and looks away.  
*back with Heero*  
"Heero!"  
Heero doesn't turn.  
"Heero!! Heero!"  
Heero: _who could know it's me? Oh no what if it's...  
_Someone taps him on the shoulder.  
Heero: (without even turning) "Relena! Shut up you fool!"  
Relena is wearing a slim golden dress with thin straps (very modern) making her stick out a bit, with no mask.  
Heero: "How'd you know it's me?"  
Relena: "Tell-tale hair."  
She doesn't even ask how he knew it was her.  
Heero: "Shut up and go away."  
He starts to walk away, she grabs his shoulder.   
Relena: "Yes, the outlet store is a creating a new mobile doll. Innocent people have been tricked to work there in the day thinking it's just a metal plant. Attack at night."  
Heero: "......"  
Relena: "Now if you want to keep your cover, dance with me."  
Heero: "Blackmail? You wouldn't!"  
Relena: "I would, and everyone would believe me over you anyway, I'm a Queen!"   
Heero glares at her but him and Relena start to dance.  
*other side*  
Woman: "it seems your friend has just knocked out the Duke Dermail."  
Quatre: "Uh oh."  
Woman: "What a brute of a woman!"  
Quatre: "!!!!" _Kodachi!  
_Quatre looks away.  
*By the punch*  
The Duke's on the floor, his mask cracked. Duo runs up and holds Kodachi's shoulders.  
Duo: "Are you ok?"  
Kodachi: "I'm fine....ummm...Honey."  
The duke stands up and looks at Duo.  
Duke: "So. You'd rather a Tom Cat like this over a prize like me? He looks more like you brother then a husband!"  
Kodachi: "And you look more like my grandfather!"  
Duo: "Don't you have a wife?"   
Duke: "A man in high ranks such as me has no need for further commitment. Rather just the sweet temptation of youth."  
He stares at Kodachi, who's hair is coming undone from stress.  
Dukes: "I can't believe I'm attracted to some common solider, that's lower then a Gundam pilot."  
Duo punches the Duke in the stomach.  
Duo: "Shut up! She's higher then you'll ever be!"  
The Duke takes out a gun, everyone ignores it due to the Dukes high ranking (except our hero's).  
Heero stops dancing and runs/jumps over to Duo and Kodachi who are ready to fight.  
Woman: "Oh deary, you husband has joined that rift-raft fight with the Duke!"  
Quatre: _Dammit Heero! _" Oh dear. I must go stop him!"  
Now all four are in fight positions.  
Duke: "Let's take this outside."  
Duo: "Let's go!"  
They all go outside and rip off their masks.  
Kodachi: "Bring it ON!"  
Just at that moment, Kodachi falls flat on her face.  
Kodachi: "enough of this!"  
Kodachi rips off the dress, (Thank God) revealing shorts and a tank top underneath. Yet sadly enough, still high heels. Quatre does the same, and is wearing his normal pants and white shirt (still in heels though).   
Heero and Duo just take off there jackets.  
Duke: "How do you Gundam pilots survive this long? Your not that smart!" (the duke does his evil little laugh)  
Just then, they're surrounded by about 27 OZ soldiers.  
Kodachi: "Catch guys!" She throws each guy one gun.  
Duke: "Don't bother trying to fight it, we've been watching you. Did you think we'd have this setup without knowing for sure you'd be here?"  
Heero: "It's that GIRL! She's a spy!"  
Kodachi: "What? Me? No way!"  
Duke: _Hahaha! This is too easy!  
_Kodachi: "He's lying! HE wants us to turn against each other!"  
Heero: "It's YOU!"  
Quatre: "That would make sense. After you showed up those Oz soldiers got into the base, it's like they knew Heero would attack the factory and knowing you were at the hospital!"  
Kodachi: _NO _"I didn't do it! It's not me! Tell them Duo! I've been with you."  
Duo: ".....Kodachi..." (looks betrayed)  
Kodachi: "Duo.......?"  
Heero aims his gun at her.  
Kodachi: "Fine I'm ready to die. I want you to know though, I'm no traitor."  
Heero: "Not a traitor to which cause?" fires the gun.  
So does someone else,   
Heero's shot hit Kodachi in the shoulder. The other shot hit Heero in the hand.  
Treize: "I can't let you kill my bride-to-be!"  
Apparently, Treize has joined the fun, defending Kodachi?  
Kodachi: (monotone) _what?_ "I don't believe this!"  
Kodachi takes off her shoe and throws it at Treize, hitting him in the face with it, the kicks off the next hitting The Dermail in the arm. He loses his gun.  
Kodachi: "A weddings a two way arrangement! And I didn't-"  
Treize: "You don't have a choice!"  
Kodachi: "Let the others go...and I'll come nicely."  
Duke: "How cooperative, NO! Kill all them but the girl!"  
Treize: "That wasn't your decision, Dermail."   
But it's to late, Unfortunately for the soldiers, being on opposite sides and shooting just ended up in the killing each other while getting few shots on Heero, Duo or Quatre. None hit Kodachi due to the fact she wasn't there. Just before the shooting Treize had taken her into his limo (ohhh, limo!).  
*at the Treize's mansion*   
Treize: "Let's get you fixed up my Love."  
Then Treize claps his hands and in walks 3 maids.  
Duke: "Get her into a nice dress and take care of that wound."  
Kodachi: "Don't touch me! I"ll wear what I want and bleed where I want!"  
Treize: "Not likely, a girl of your new social status must dress like a queen and...ummm...not bleed"  
*after changing (in the living room)*  
Treize: "Now that's better."  
(Kodachi comes out dressed just like Relena in the Manga #10, even to the hair, except with her two blond strands hanging down her face.)  
Kodachi: "You can't expect me to stay with you, you don't even know my name!"  
Treize: "Yes I do Kodachi, bombing a school. Naughty girl, but I hear you have quite the voice!"  
Kodachi: "H-How?"  
Treize: "I've got sources."   
Kodachi: _The only one who knew all that was...Duo...No! he wouldn't...would he?  
_Treize: "Makes you think, doesn't it?"  
Kodachi: "NO! you're just trying make us turn on each other! I trust the others, at least more then I'd ever trust you!"  
Treize: "Bring on the Boys!"  
*Clap*  
The wall reverts to a glass wall, behind the glass is Duo, Heero and Quatre. Who are all tied up with gags and are unconscious. Kodachi runs up and puts her hand on the glass.  
Kodachi: "A-are they...?"  
Treize: "Dead, my dear? Not at all, though the fate of 04 and 01 is up to you."  
Kodachi: "What about the other?"  
Treize: "That brute 02? You must earn his fate.  
For water you must sing.  
For them to get fed you must kiss me.  
To free those two, you must say I do."  
Kodachi: "Your sick...."  
Kodachi looks in, Duo looks up at her worried face and glares at her, then goes unconscious again.  
Treize: "Of course, just say the word and they're dead."  
Kodachi: What about medical attention or being untied?"  
Treize: "My dear, these are still prisoners. Not guests."  
Kodachi: "Why me? I'm not nice, I kill and can't walk in shoes like these or dance."  
Duke: "Because, you Gundam pilots are the perfect soldiers. Your raised since you were young to appreciate battle the wars I've come to love and when you fight, you come alive! Though you may have feelings for 02, you will learn to love and fight for our cause."   
Kodachi: "I don't like him...." She mummbles quietly.  
Duke: "Then why not come with me?"  
Kodachi: "......."  
Duke: "Your pretty, Young and sing wonderfully, why waste you time on him?"  
Kodachi: "Yah! I mean....what?"  
Duke: "I don't wish to kill them but if you want....."  
Kodachi: "No, keep them alive. They may prove useful.  
  
**** Here comes the bribe....  
So ok, Kodachi's mad at the pilots and their fates rely on her confused emotions. Will she be a bride? Or is she just sticking around for the sake of our boys?  
  
Treize is talking on a phone in his office, Kodachi's in the living room right beside it but hears he's on the phone and listening in.  
Treize: "....Don't worry Lady Une, this isn't about love for her. It's about the love of war. Once we've got her, we've got the pilots."  
Lady Une: "I'll call you back...we've got some problems here."  
Kodachi (anime stress), goes into his office smiling.  
Kodachi: "Hello, dear I made you some coffee."  
Treize: "Thank you, you lovely girl you!"  
Kodachi: "So...When's the wedding?"  
Treize: "Tomorrow. Anything else?"  
Kodachi: (Hops on his desk and leans over, in a very tempting manner.) "I thought we could, feed the prisoners."  
She pulls away as soon as they start to kiss.  
Kodachi: "there, are you going to feed them?"  
Treize: "Of course (pushes a button and talks into an intercom) Get the prisoners in containment some food (let's go of the button) , but wouldn't it be nice if they had some water with it?"   
Kodachi goes into her version of John Mellencamp's "Your life is now":  
See the moon roll across the stars  
See the seasons turn like a heart   
Your father's days are lost to you   
This is your time here to do what you will do

Your life is now your life is now your life is now   
In this undiscovered mom-   
*beeep beeep*  
Treize: "Hold on I've got another call coming through, why don't you-  
Kodachi: "I'm taking provisions to the prisoners!"  
Treize: _She's mad at them, it can't do any harm. _   
Treize: "Go for it, dear." Kodachi leaves.  
Lady Une (on the phone): "I heard that!"  
Treize: "I've got- (he makes sure Kodachis gone)-I've got to keep up the act at least until tomorrow."  
Lady Une: "......"  
* "containment" areas*  
There are three separate area's, like totally sealed off jail cells. Each with a giant window built at floor level into the wall, so they can watch each other slowly run out of air (if their air is cut off) yet totally sound proof. Quatre is in the first cell, with those weird cuffs on. Then Heero, then Duo.  
Kodachi stumbles into Quatre's cell, all three of them are sitting, their heads down, only to look up when Kodachi falls.   
Quatre: "If you've come to kill us-"  
Kodachi: "I've brought you food and water you ingrate! And you don't know what I had to do to get it!"  
Quatre: "Why are they keeping us alive? To tell the truth, I'd rather die then live like this."  
Kodachi: "You and Heero will be leaving tomorrow (she puts down the food and water.) once I'm-m...just later on."  
Quatre: "huh? Why? And what about Duo?"  
Kodachi: "I don't know what will happen to Duo." Quatre is enraged, and starts yelling.  
Quatre: "This is what he gets for standing up for you? You are a spy aren't you?"  
Kodachi: "I'm going to forget you said that."  
And she walks to Heero's cell.  
Heero: "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" He sneers.  
Kodachi places the food and water down and doesn't even look at him.  
Kodachi: "...." She continues to Duo's.  
Duo: "Pathetic....What? My clothes not good enough for you?" Kodachi just gives him a cold look.  
Duo: "Don't start with me. I know the others are leaving tomorrow, you don't get this far without being able to read lips."  
Kodachi: "Duo, I'm trying to get you out to."  
Duo: (sarcastic) "No problem, I've seen this done before. Go under cover, like the good guys P.O.V better and switch side."  
Kodachi: "I-I'm not on there side and never was."  
Duo: "Yah right, you just got promoted for this job. I sow them talking about your new "social status" what are you, a general? What are you paying to get Heero and Quatre outta here? A medal? Some dignity?"  
She throws down his food.  
Kodachi: "I'm paying all my dignity to get you all outta here! Your going to be outta here soon, but I have to stay with this....creep, and he's only keeping me because I'm a Gundam pilot, and to get to more control over the "perfect" soldiers! Your not the only ones suffering, I have to....beg him to keep you alive! At least your suffering will be over soon, I'm going to say goodbye to you once and for all Duo Maxwell. Good luck with your cause, Remember I'll be fighting for you on the inside, but we are no longer allies!"  
And she storms out almost falling on Heero on the way out. Heero and Quatre stare over at Duo, because come on, even if you can't hear it that much commotion's going to get your attention!   
but Duo wont even look at them.  
*The next day*   
Kodachi walks in, in a wedding dress with two guards behind her. Unlocks Heero, Quatre and Duo and just walks off.  
  
** Love notes...?  
Confused yet?  
**Quatre: "what? No way, why would she stay?"  
Duo: "I dunno, that's what she said...but why me?"  
Heero: "What do you mean "Why you?."  
Quatre: "she said that she didn't know what would happen to him."  
Heero: "Who cares about the traitor, we've got a mission to destroy that factory."  
*At the Factory (night time)*  
Wing and Deathsycthe are beside the factory.  
Duo: "What? there's no guards?"  
Wing goes to slice the factory with his beam saber, only to have it blocked.  
Both: "huh??"  
Heero: "TRAITOR! You will be DESTROYED!" Wing lunges and Darkblade  
Darkblade: "such a passion for justice....much like Wufei. Heero you are the perfect solider."  
Duo: "Who are you?"  
Darkblade: "I wish to fight you Duo Maxwell, to see why my wife would trade such a remarkable gundam for your life."  
Duo: "w-what?"  
Treize: "what, she didn't tell you? (Treize smiles) My new wife Kodachi Kushrenada gave me her gundam for your life to be spared."  
Duo: "Your wife, eh? When did that happen?"  
Treize: "Right before your release. We made a deal the day before, 01 and 04 were to be set free on the words "I do" and you on the surrender of her gundam."  
Heero: "who'd have thought, The great Treize Kushrenadia stoop so low to marry a traitor, spy and Gundam pilot."  
Treize: "Last time I checked I only married a Gundam pilot, who has stayed true enough to save your sorry asses to many times."  
Duo: "Then how'd you know about the hospital and attacks and the base?"   
Treize: "We followed you into the base, an informative principal told me to watch the bases, there was another explosion and the hospital was a nice nurse who heard my wife's remarkable voice."  
Duo: S-so Kodachi wasn't a traitor?   
Treize: "If you mean was she ever under Oz's command...No."  
Duo: "well...that's a kick in the ass."  
Heero: "I came to destroy this factory. Fight with Duo all you want but I've got a mission to finish!"   
Treize: "Go ahead. That factory no longer is of importance to Oz. Now 02 we fight!"  
After a long fight both Treize and Duo ended without any real injuries.  
Treize: "I see you will be a worthy opponent to Oz. Your life being spared gave you a distinct advantage. I must return before my wife misses me."  
And he headed back.  
*Two days later*  
The sound of shattering glass woke up Kodachi.  
Kodachi: what? (looking at the shattered window.)  
She picked up the rock that had been thrown through her window, along with the note attached.  
Treize came running in: "What was that? Are you all right?"  
Kodachi (hiding the note) : "I'm fine, shut up and go to bed."  
Treize: _stupid woman, has been telling me what to do ever since those boys were set free. I'm the leader she should obey me! Yah, why should I listen to her any more?  
_Treize: "Okay, sorry dear."  
And he leaves.  
Kodachi looks at the note.  
If you are a woman of your word, oh Goddess of destruction; you will  
meet me in the woods off your property and meet your fate.  
-Shinigami-  
  
  
Kodachi: Shinigami? (she smiles) If it's a challenge the god of death wants, it's a challenge he gets!  
  
**Life after Death  
**ahh, the final and most beautiful of chapters. Of course that wont end the war. It's a start though!   
  
Kodachi: "I'm here, Oh "great god of Death"! And I'm not scared of you, either. I'd rather die at your hands then live with Treize any longer."  
"I don't want to kill you, mistress of destruction."  
Kodachi: "Then come out and tell me what you want."  
Just then a card comes floating in the wind. Kodachi catches and reads it.   
Kodachi Yukuri   
"Goddess of destruction"  
Refund this card to get one favor, fight or any items returned  
Kodachi: "What....?"  
Duo: (trying really hard to stay serious) "I'd like my item, oh great goddess."  
Kodachi: "Come on, You didn't risk your life to get your shirt back."  
Duo: "Fine then go be yourself again and come back a single woman and meet me out here in three days. That';s my favor."  
Kodachi: "Sounds more like a mission. "  
Duo: (smiling) "whatever"  
*3 days later*  
News: "....After the death of his wife, Treize Kushrenada to be moving on, rumours of a relationship growing between him and one Midii Une..."   
*In the woods*  
It's raining (but we all know that wont stop them!). Kodachi comes out, Duo's shirt hanging off her, a familiar red bra slightly showing, a messed up ponytail with two blond strands hanging down, ripped jeans and hiking boots.  
Kodachi: "Oh great Shinigami! (almost laughing, the rain soaking her hair) Ive come to ask a favor!"  
Duo comes out of the woods, (his hair in perfect condition :) soaked through. Hes been waiting.  
Duo: "Hey, you look way better this way."  
They look into each others eyes. No blushing, no looking away. The rain pours on both of them dripping off their wet hair, but they don't even notice.   
Duo: "Before you ask a favor, I'd like to give you this."  
He hands her a little metal chain with a cross.  
Kodachi puts it on.  
They kiss, a nice slow kiss.  
Kodachi: "and I'd like to finish singing to you."  
They sit down and look out to the rain, he as his arms around her.   
Kodachi: "I just feel rythem emotion"  
kono mune no kodou wa  
anata heto tsuzuiteru so far away......   
  
**** The End  
  
Well, that's it, my first fanfic is done. Please send me ANY comments, good or bad. I live off HONEST feedback, I need your comments to help me write better! Even if you think you could have done better in three minutes while standing on you head, I don't care.  
Is it asking for a sequel or a burning ceremony?  
Should I write more or never write again?  
Should I stand on my head and write for three minutes?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
